dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Last Dragon Ball
のドラゴンボール |Rōmaji title = Saigo no Doragon Bōru |Series = DB |Number = 68 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = The Triumph! *The Lost Dragon Ball |Airdate = July 1, 1987 |English Airdate = November 13, 2002 |Previous = The End of Commander Red |Next = Who is Fortuneteller Baba? }} のドラゴンボール|''Saigo no Doragon Bōru''}} is the first episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the sixty-eighth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 1, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 13, 2002. Summary As the gang rushes to aid Goku in his assault against the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, Goku seems to really need it at this point. As the newly risen Commander Black and Goku go head to head, the remaining members of the Red Ribbon Army run for their lives and completely desert the base. Using his Battle Jacket (a gigantic robot that can be controlled from within), Commander Black seems to have the upper hand. However, Goku’s incredible strength proves to be too much for Commander Black, so Black attempts to escape. Goku won't let him get away this time as he grabs a flag pole, leans back and launches himself towards Black. Goku breaks through the Battle Jacket and destroys it. The infamous Red Ribbon Army has failed and Goku has recovered two more Dragon Balls giving him a total of six. Goku meets up with his friends and he tells them the news. His friends are shocked that the Red Ribbon Army was defeated by a child, Goku. He is only one Dragon Ball away from reviving Upa’s father, but how can he find it with his broken radar? Master Roshi thinks about Goku's abilities and he sees that Goku crushed (not beat) the Red Ribbon Army by attacking in a straight approach. The Red Ribbon Army had weapons, firepower, and resources, but Goku managed to defeat them. Roshi also says that if he took on the Red Ribbon Army himself, he would have fought them in a different approach, and claims that Goku may be stronger than him. Major Events *Goku defeats the Battle Jacket with Staff Officer Black being killed in the process. *The Red Ribbon Army are finally defeated with their Commander and Officers almost all dead. Battles *Goku vs. Staff Officer Black (Battle Jacket) Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Krillin *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Launch *Turtle *Oolong *Puar *Staff Officer Black Locations *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters Objects *Power Pole *Airplane *Dragon Ball *Dragon Radar *Battle Jacket *Flying Nimbus *Gun Differences from the Manga *The scene where Yamcha and the others are flying towards the Red Ribbon base at the start is not in the manga. There's also a scene of their plane reacting to the explosion from Black's missile which is also not in the manga. *The anime has several Red Ribbon soldiers emerge when Black seemingly kills Goku and celebrate until they see that Goku is alive. They proceed to panic when Black tries to shoot a missile at Goku and the entire base, which would kill them in the blast. They are spotted by Krillin and the others fleeing after Goku kills Black. These soldiers were not in the manga, and its implied that the base was entirely abandoned by everyone except for Red and Black at that point. *In the anime, when Goku kicks the missile, it's sent back towards Black who can barely evade it before it hits the mountain. In the manga, Goku kicks it away towards the mountain from the beginning and Black is just surprised. *Red's cat is seen by itself in the main office after the fight. The cat does not exist in the manga. *In the manga, Goku collects the Six and Seven Star balls from the 8th wing office when he says there's only one more Dragon Ball to find. In the anime, he is sitting outside on the base grounds already holding the balls when he says this since the office was destroyed here. *Yamcha and the group's planning is slightly longer than the manga version. Trivia *Since the Dragon Radar was not broken, it should have shown the six Dragon Balls Goku already had in the center of the radar. Why it did not do so is unknown. *Despite being a part of the Fortune-Teller Baba saga, this episode marks the end of the conflict with the Red Ribbon Army as it opens with Goku still fighting against Commander Black. *In the English dub, this is the only time in the entire series that Black is referred to by name, and by himself no less. Red mentioned it in the Japanese version of the previous episode. *Yamcha mentions he'll have to train hard to defeat Goku at next year's martial arts tournament, but that tournament wouldn't be held for another 3 years. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 68 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 68 (BD) pt-br:A Última Esfera do Dragão fr:Dragon Ball épisode 068 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball